Cobrando Deudas (Two-shot)
by Espiritu de Hada
Summary: Un día a Mirajane Strauss se le ocurre la feliz idea de hacer de Celestina, causando diferentes incidentes por el Gremio, su nuevo hobby trae a todos de cabeza y algunos quieren vengarse. ¿Sobrevivirá Fairy Tail a ello? Entre otras: Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia, Gajeel x Levy, Laxur x Mirajane [Completa]
1. Chapter 1

**_NOTAS PREVIAS_****: **

Este fic iba a ser un one-shot pero como su extensión ha salido un poco larga, he preferido dividirlo en dos partes para comodidad a la hora de leer.

Si veis errores de cualquier tipo decirme para corregirlos.

**Género:** Humor principalmente.

**Sinopsis: **Un día a Mirajane se le ocurre la feliz idea de hacer de hacer de Celestina, causando diferentes incidentes por el Gremio, su nuevo hobby trae a todos de cabeza y algunos quieren vengarse.

**_DISCLAIMER_****: **

**Fairy Tail** y todos sus personajes personajes pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima**, yo los he tomado prestado para la historia sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**COBRANDO DEUDAS **

**(Parte 1 de 2)**

El gremio más escandaloso de Fiore, Fairy Tail, tenía una deuda pendiente con una de sus magas que no paraba de meterse en sus vidas constantemente. Le gustaba demasiado hacer de Celestina.

Todo comenzó con **_Natsu y Lucy_**, consideraba que hacían una parejita encantadora pero que si no intervenía eran demasiados tontos y podían morirse de viejos sin llegar a estar juntos. Desde el mismo momento que el Dragon Slayer la trajo hace un tiempo, se fijó en la química existente entre ellos. El chico era como otro hermano para ella, uno escandaloso, destrozón, que se mete en líos, llevando de cabeza a familia y amigos, ¿cómo no le iba a ayudar? Sería divertido verle domesticado por la rubia, demasiado. Con el temperamento de la chica, estaría bajo control, o si no ya sería su problema. Así que se puso manos a la obra.

**El primer paso** sería que formaran equipo y fueran inseparables, no tuvo que mover ni un dedo, ellos solitos decidieron formar equipo y eran como uña y carne, trabajo ahorrado. Sólo tuvo un inconveniente menor, la unión de Erza y Gray.

**o…o**

**Segundo paso**, situaciones comprometidas, el roce hace el cariño y nunca mejor dicho. Desde caídas "accidentales" de Lucy al río cuando "casualmente" pasaba Natsu cerca para que la salvara; a churrascamientos de trasero del joven mago cuando comía en el Gremio, es lo malo de pedir Fuego Candente como plato de comida, la camarera se puede tropezar y caérsele encima de algún culo, no tiene nada que ver con que el pie con el que se trastrabillara fuera el de cierta peliblanca, por suerte, Lucy tenía bebida para apagarlo siempre. Este tipo de situaciones se daban a menudo entre muchas otras peores.

**o…o**

**Tercer paso**, celos, toda parejas de cabezas huecas que se precien necesitan a alguien que les haga abrir los ojos y exteriorizar sus sentimientos. Loki y Lissana le vinieron de miedo, convenció a ambos para que coquetearan con la parejita de la manera más descarada que se les ocurriera.

Loki salía sin ser llamado, halagaba y toqueteaba a la rubia todo lo que pudo y más, de nada sirvió los intentos de esta por que parara con la tontería, llegó a pensar que era masoquista, por más que le rechazara "amablemente", látigo en mano, más la acosaba, acabo dejándolo por punto imposible. Natsu tomó el hastiado de la joven como que le empezaba a gustar el león, empeorándole el carácter y haciendo que se pasara enormemente con sus compañeros que sufrían su descarga emocional.

Lissana a su vez, quiso ayudar a su amigo de la infancia y a la versión de ese mundo de su queridísima amiga Lucy, fue extremadamente cariñosa con el chico e incluso usó excusas tontas para que la acompañara a su casa, aprovechando para acercarse lo máximo posible a este y susurrándole cosas entre risitas al oído cuando notaba que la maga estelar los observaba. Lucy, cansada de Loki y cabreada con Natsu, emanaba un aura de 'si te acercas, te mato' que acojonó a sus compañeros. Incluso Erza que intentó acercársele para animarla, retrocedió pálida con una sola mirada.

**o…o**

Un día, ya no aguantando más, chocaron los celos de ambos, entre reproches de uno y recriminaciones de la otra, subían el tono, caldeándose. Sus gritos, eso es lo que al final fueron, se oyeron por toda Magnolia. La discusión hizo que se fueran acercando poquito a poco, una batalla verbal que parecía acabaría llegando a mayores, en un momento dado, estando uno al lado del otro, con un simple rempujón de no se sabe quien, dio lugar…

… **Cuarto** y último **paso**, el beso, liberación y aceptación de sentimientos. Natsu cayó encima de Lucy, sus labios entraron en contacto al tocar el suelo, un pequeño roce que despertó algo más que ya no podían reprimir, dando lugar a ese ardiente beso al que ninguno de los dos se pudo ni quiso resistir.

Primera pareja, formada, abriéndole las puertas a Mirajane a un nuevo hobby. Considerando lo divertido que fue, decidió juntar más, ya tenía todos los pasos, era cuestión de usarlos nuevamente.

* * *

Segundo intento, el unir a la rubia y al pelirrosa fue demasiado fácil, si quería divertirse más, tendría que dificultarse la tarea. En esta ocasión se encargaría de dos parejas: **_Juvia y Gray _**por un lado, por otro **_Levy y Gajeel_**.

El **primer paso** con Juvia y Gray fue sumamente fácil, la maga de agua era la bella garrapata particular de Gray. El mago de hielo no podía librarse de ella, y no sería por las ganas. La chica podía llegar a ser agobiante sin proponérselo, a todas horas llamándole, fotografiándole, haciéndole comidas, encelándose sola… le ponía de los nervios. Tener una fanática detrás no es del agrado de nadie.

**…**

Gajeel sin embargo le complicó mucho todo, tan solitario y gruñón, no quería compañeros de ninguna de las maneras. A la única que dejaba acercarse, sólo dentro del gremio, era a Levy, la chica se tragó el miedo que en un principio tubo, desde los problemas con Laxus inició una amistad con el huraño chico. Mirajane notó como la pequeña maga miraba con otros ojos al Dragón de Hierro, y este por primera vez sintió la cercanía y compatibilidad con otro humano. Esa Semillita, que según su criterio iba más allá de una simple amistad, haría que creciera, y quien mejor que Lily para ayudarla… el único ser al que el joven hacía algo de caso y dejaba ser su compañero. El exceed comprendía mejor que nadie al dragón y no quería que siguiera tan sólo, así que quiso ayudar en la descabellada misión, convenció al chaval para hacer misiones con la chica, le costó tiempo y ganas, pero lo consiguió. Y de paso ganó un año gratis de batidos y postres de kiwi, pero no es que lo hiciera por la recompensa, claro que no.

**o…o**

**Segundo paso**, situaciones comprometidas, más de las habituales del mago stripper o el comportamiento de Juvia, eran casi imposible, casi. En una de las típicas peleas hielo-fuego donde la elemental se acercó con corazoncitos en los ojos a animar, "alguien" pegó un culetazo haciendo que la chica cayera en medio de la lucha, justo cuando un rugido del dragón de fuego iba en esa dirección, Gray por impulso la apartó poniendo su espalda de escudo. El impacto del ataque hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo, Gray desnudo, encima de una muy sonrojada y sangrante Juvia. Erza al ver esto, atacó al mago llamándolo pervertido y mandándolo a volar por los aires para salvar a esa pobre chica inocente a la que había herido e intentado ultrajar. Haciendo que la elemental llorara de frustración por ello, '_Para una vez que Juvia avanza algo…_**'**. Y cabreando a Natsu por haberle estropeado la batalla, estaban en pleno clímax y había echado a su rival, la chilló y consiguió salir volando detrás, la pelirroja le dijo: **-**Pues ves a buscarlo**-**.

Mira se aguantó la risa a duras penas, al fin y al cabo debería sentirse culpable, ¿no?.

**…**

En lo referente a la otra parejita, al ser tan antisocial cierto moreno y no andar tan metido en problemas, le dificultó la tarea. Tuvo que usar a su arma secreta, Natsu, el único que conseguía que el otro perdiera la compostura y se enfrascara en pelear. Achuchaba al de fuego para que jorobara al de metal, iniciando peleas tontas, luego en medio de las batallas, entre lanzamientos de mesas y sillas, buscaba a la maga de escritura solida, que solía esconderse con lucy para no obtener algún chichón accidental, y, metiéndose ella también, se acercaba al mago y soltaba: -GAJEELL.. NOOO… LEVY ESTÁ DETRÁS DE TI, QUE LA DAS-. El chico se giraba para asegurarse, bajando la guardia y siendo noqueado por el de fuego cerca de la muchacha, esta a verlo (y oírlo) salía de su escondite para revisar el estado del otro y se lo llevaba a lugar seguro en medio de un evidente sonrojo. Tantas veces se dio estas situaciones que la parejita cada vez que se veían parecían farolillos rojos. Mirajane y Lily ponían su granito de arena a subirle los colores con ciertos comentarios, ganándose amenazas por parte del chico con las cuales se divertían más.

**o…o**

**Tercer paso**, celos. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, usaría las respectivas amistades y avivaría la llama de los celos.

Juvia y Gajeel eran como hermanos, siempre que alguno tenía un problema el otro estaba ahí. Anteriormente esto no afectaba ni a Gray ni a Levy, pero ahora, ver esa cercanía no les sentaba nada bien. Un día que ambos sonreían recordando viejos tiempos en Phantom Lord, Gray agarró bruscamente del brazo a Juvia, alejándola del otro y llevándosela con cara fría fuera del Gremio. Gajeel quería salir detrás de ellos para "hablar" con el Hielitos por su comportamiento, cuando sintió un dedo que se le clavaba en el abdomen, miró hacia abajo con ganas de hacerle comer el dígito a su dueño, cuando notó de quien era, sorprendiéndole enormemente.

Juvia miraba a Gray sin saber que pasaba hasta que una vez fuera, bajo la luz de la luna llena, la lanzó suavemente y antes de que le preguntara nada, la encerró con su cuerpo y la besó – Tú eres mía, nada de tonteos. – Volvió a besarla. Juvia ni rechistó, es lo que siempre quiso oír.

**…**

Dentro del Gremio, encontrábamos la situación inversa, un Gajeel arrinconado en unos de los bancos, retrocediendo ante la actitud, y el dedo, de la muchacha, tropezó con este y cayó. Levy andaba tan cabreada y celosa que asustaba, le recriminó su actitud, que a la otra le mostrara su mejor sonrisa y a ella nada. Y en medio del sermón, con el dragón medio tumbado en el banco y ella con una rodilla cerca de la entrepierna del otro, para apoyarse, retiró su dedo y agarró de la ropa al otro, acercándolo.

-Te quiero Gajeel Redfox y como te vea cerca de otra sonriéndola…- le beso salvajemente, como si hubiesen cambiado sus caracteres. El moreno no pudo ni cerrar sus ojos del asombro. Levy se separó, mirándole a los ojos-… te la corto-

La chica después de darse cuenta de cómo había actuado, estaba por salir corriendo, había recobrado la compostura, pero unos brazos fuertes la retuvieron y se lo evitaron. Gajeel la atrajo a él en un abrazo, acercándose a su oído. – Gijiji… Enana yo también te quiero, y tampoco quiero verte con esos dos blandengues ni nadie. Después de esto, no te dejaré escapar gijiji…-

**o…o**

Ambas parejitas dieron el **cuarto paso,** y se declararon sus sentimientos.

**o…o**

Ya iban tres y tenía echado el ojo a unas cuantas más, causó escalofríos generalizados por todo el Gremio.

* * *

**_Un tiempo después…_**

Escondidos en la alacena del Gremio se encontraba un grupo hablando en susurros para no ser escuchados.

-¡Esto ya se sale de madre, hay que hacer que pare de una vez!-

-¡Shiuuuuuhhh… habla más bajo idiota, quieres que nos oiga!-

-¡Mi Gremioooo… snifff… snifff… si antes me lo destrozabais, ahora… sniffff… noooo!- Lloraba un anciano a moco tendido.

-Maestro tranquilícese, lo solucionaremos. ¿Verdad chicos?- Miró la peliblanca de pelo cortito a todos los reunidos.

-Makarov/ Viejo/ Maestro déjanoslo a nosotros, -dijeron varias voces a coro- tenemos deudas que cobrarnos.-

Unas risas macabras se escucharon.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**_NOTAS FINALES:_**

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero no haberme salido demasiado de las personalidades aunque un poco seguramente si. He intentado darle un toque de humor que se verá más claramente en la segunda y última parte donde ya el gremio cobra sus deudas.

Espero lo hayáis disfrutado y hasta el siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**_NOTAS PREVIAS_****: **

Este fic iba a ser un one-shot pero como su extensión ha salido un poco larga, lo he dividido en dos partes para comodidad a la hora de leer. Esta es la segunda y última.

Si veis errores de cualquier tipo decirme para corregirlos.

**Género:** Humor principalmente.

**Sinopsis: **Un día a Mirajane se le ocurre la feliz idea de hacer de hacer de Celestina, causando diferentes incidentes por el Gremio, su nuevo hobby trae a todos de cabeza y algunos quieren vengarse.

**_DISCLAIMER_****: **

**Fairy Tail** y todos sus personajes personajes pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima**, yo los he tomado prestado para la historia sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**COBRANDO DEUDAS **

**(Parte 2 de 2)**

Mirajane Strauss paseaba tranquilamente sin saber lo que se le iba a caer encima. Era difícil molestar a todos tus compañeros, pero ella lo había conseguido a base de un duro trabajo y como merecida recompensa a esto, pagaría, aunque hubiera daños colaterales.

_"__Ha llegado, no dejes que se dé cuenta que te has fijado. Disimula, disimula." _– Pensaba cierta camarera.

**o…o**

Es una esquina apartada del gremio se encontraban varios de sus miembros reunidos. Parecían estar esperando algo o a alguien pues no paraban de observar la puerta, decepcionándose cada vez que alguien entraba. Pasaron un par de hora hasta que llegó la persona que esperaban.

\- Jaa… OS LO DIJE-

La chica observó a la persona que se levantó entusiasmada, le mosqueó, pero con una falsa sonrisa continuó a lo suyo, sin perder de vista, descuidadamente, al recién llegado.

\- ¡CABEZA DE CHORLITO! – Una rubia no muy alegre por las acciones de su reciente novio, le pegaba un buen capón y hacía que volviera a agacharse. – No querrás que nos descubra tan rápido, ¿verdad?

\- Maldita sea Lucy, te has pasado… –

Una furibunda mirada acalló las replicas del otro.

\- Bueno, pasando al tema, vamos a terminar de ultimar.–

Un rato después, todos estaban de acuerdo y se inició.

Se dividieron en dos grupos y empezaron **PLAN A**.

**o…o**

Laxur entró con paso seguro, espalda firme, cabeza en alto, brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y centrado en la música de sus cascos.

\- Jaaa… OS LO DIJE-

Abrió ligeramente sus ojos para ver a qué se debía el grito, cuando vio que era cosa de Natsu y los otros, pasó y siguió directo a la barra. Eran unos inmaduros y nunca crecerían, así que hizo como que no los había oído.

La Strauss se le acercó desde la otra punta de la barra de bar.

-¿Qué te sirvo?- le dijo – _"Si me dijeras que yo…" –_ Pensó poniéndose roja y sonriendo tontamente.

\- _"Contrólate muchacho, que la testosterona no te afecte… Ya no eres un adolescente como esos tontos"- _Pensó viéndola sonrojada y preciosa.

\- ¿Entonces?- Volvió a preguntarle - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Devorart…- Pensó en voz alta antes de intentar arreglarlo – Devorar un especial para **Dragones (plato especializado en la habilidad de cada uno de los Dragón Slayers, en este caso rayo).

La chica le miró sorprendida, durante un minuto parecía haber querido decir otra cosa. Su imaginación estaba llegando al nivel de la de Juvia, este hecho la entristeció.

\- Ahora te lo traigo-

Se giró para entrar en la cocina a por el plato. Laxur notó que algo pasaba, levantándose, la siguió. Sigilosamente se puso a su espalda, pillándola desprevenida. Se agachó para acercarse a su oído, levanto su fuerte mano hacía la oreja y le susurró sensualmente.

\- Me gustaría más, degustar otro platillo Mira, pero creo que no está en la carta. – Sonrió al notar un ligero escalofrío de ella –Uno de "**Strauss flushed" (Strauss sonrojada), ¿qué me dices?-

La joven pensó que seguía imaginando cosas pero un mordisquito en la oreja le confirmó que no era así. Volviéndose hacia él, se colgó de su cabeza y plantó un fogoso beso en sus labios, al que el otro contestó acercándola hacía él.

El beso se hizo cada vez más intenso, sus cuerpos emanaban fuego. Mirajane actuando por reflejo a las manos que se posaron en la parte baja de su trasero, elevó sus piernas y atrapo la cintura del otro. Con el mismo impulso de la excitación, se movieron hacia la encimera y entonces, una de las manos que sujetaban el culo de la chica fue dibujando la figura de esta hacía arriba, acercándose a…

\- ¡MALDITO CABEZA DE CERILLA!-

Alguien cayó encima de la espalda de Laxur, haciendo que los tres acabaran uno encima de otro en el suelo.

\- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…-

Un grito animal salió de lo más profundo del rubio.

\- Ouchhh… ouchhhh… ¡qué golpe!- Sobándose la cabeza se sentó, notando algo blandito debajo. Miró - ¡Laxurr… ¿Qué haces ahí?!-

_"__Maldito +grrrr+ nos ha estropeado todo, cuando mejor se ponía la cosa" –_ intentaba contener su cabreo – Grrr… Quítate de encima idiota, mira la que has liado-

_"__Jijiji… el plan ha comenzado bien, primera fase completa, unirlos mediante una acción vergonzosa jijiji…" – _Su mente no sabía cuan equivocado estaba, se levanto de encima del otro disculpándose y ya puestos…

\- Laxur pelea conmi…-

Un fuerte golpe le noqueo y envió al otro extremo del salón del Gremio. Asustando a todos, que pararon de pelear, ese golpe era más intenso de lo acostumbrado.

La peliblanca a espaldas de él, comenzó a recoger lo que habían tirado en su momento pasional, aprovechando que todos estaban lejos para escucharlos, le susurro riéndose – _¿No crees que te has pasado un poco guapo?-_

\- ¡No!- Respondió secamente.

Sacó su camisa por fuera para tapar el pequeño problema que tenía entre las piernas, cosa de la que se percató la chica y se marchó cruzando el pasillo gremial.

_ "__Jajaja… la próxima vez será"._

**o…o**

Esa no fue la única vez que ambos se enrollaban, ni la última que eran interrumpidos. El come rayos estaba cada vez más cabreado por ello y sus golpes lo hacían saber, que se lo dijeran a Natsu que era el que siempre la liaba y recibía por ello, sin embargo la muchacha se divertía con la situación o a menos, al principio. Todo cambió cuando iniciaron la fase dos del plan.

Sabían que Freud andaba coladito de su jefe, siempre persiguiéndole y besando sus pies allí por donde pasaba. Y que mejor manera de unir a la parejita que achuchando al otro para acercarse a Laxur, los celos ayudaban a exteriorizar los sentimientos, la peliblanca se los había demostrado. El rubio era demasiado orgulloso para hacer un acercamiento y la otra tímida para lo que quería, este era el pensamiento general que no se ajustaba a la realidad.

\- Laxurrr… nadie se compara a ti-

\- Laxurrrrrr… no hay nadie digno de pelear contigo-

\- Laxurrrrrrrr… te has cortado las puntas –

\- Laxurrrrrrrrrr…-

Aunque no consiguieron el efecto buscado, no sólo ella no estaba celosa que sí divertida, si no que…

-¡BASTAAAAA PESADO!-

El rubio estaba hasta los cataplines de aguantar al peliverde y no poder abordar a la otra.

\- Busca a Liliana y dale la lata a ella que le interesas. Ni un Laxur más que no respondo de mí, ¿me has oído? ¡Vete!–

El gremio al completo, incluso el viejo maestro, estaban asustados "¡QUÉ MAL CARÁCTER!", pensaban.

\- Jajajajajaja…-

Después de la escenita soltó a llorar de la risa la única que no estaba asustada.

_"__Fase dos no ha funcionado +sniffff… sniffff+"_

Goterón y desilusión del grupo al verla tan bien.

_"__Tiene el corazón helado"_

**o…o**

En una oscura habitación se encontraban dos personas, gemido y extraños ruidos salían de allí. Tocamientos inapropiados, palabras mal sonante salían de los labios de uno de ellos. En un momento dado, uno es azotado contra la puerta, el otro le arrincona usando sus brazos para evitar que escape. Las estanterías con la comida almacenada van perdiendo lo que tienen debido a la agitación por el momento. Una cae, casi golpeándoles, no se fijan, están demasiado centrados. La presa tiembla, el cazador sonríe peligrosamente. Por fin podía sacar todo lo que había retenido tanto tiempo.

**o…o**

\- **¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS! Uahhhhhhhhhhh…** **¡MI GREMIO, MI PRECIOSO GREMIO! Uahhhhhhhhhhhh…**-

\- Maestro cálmese que no es para tanto. Si esto nos viene bien, reformaremos y haremos un spa. –

-** ¡NOOOO… MÁS GASTOS NO! Uahhhhhh…-**

La camarera se acercó a su hermana.

\- ¿Qué le pasa al Maestro? Está más raro de lo habitual.

\- Bueno… Verás…-

-**¡TÚ, TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! Uahhhhhhh…-**

-¿Eh, y qué he hecho?-

\- Has…-

\- Maestro venga le llevo a la cama que está exaltado- Dijo la peliblanca menor, cortándole – No le hagas caso Mira que está un poco chocho. Hasta luego.-

_"__Cada día están más raro. Gremio de locos" – _Pensó- Espera Lis, ¿has visto a Laxur?

\- Antes estaba hablando con Kinana, pero hace un rato que no los veo. Búscalos por detrás de la barra.-

\- ¡Gracias hermanita!-

Poniendo una de sus típicas sonrisas se dirigió hacia allí. Ya se había hartado de la situación, aclararía todo con el Dragon Slayer y le obligaría a…

\- Laxur por favorrr… ahhhh… no más-

\- Si en el fondo te gusta, ya casi…-

+Golpe, golpe+

La Strauss estaba llegando a la habitación que servía de despensa justo a un lado de la barra cuando oyó esto. Una de las voces era claramente Laxur, la otra no sabía ni quería saber. En ese momento, varias venitas se hincharón por su cabeza, sus instintos asesinos fluyeron e hicieron que usara su magia Take Over transformándola en Sitri la versión ultímate de Saltan Over. La energía arrasó todo el edificio, el fuego que desprendía quemó a su paso, haciendo que todos se pusieran al resguardo.

-**MI GREMIOOOOO… NOOO…- **Makarov se desmayó de sólo pensar en los gastos de la reconstrucción.

Mientras tanto, la forma demoniaca usó sus garras para clavarlas donde había oído las voces antes. Agarró del cuello al rubio que al no reaccionar a tiempo, no pudo esquivarlo y lo lanzó contra unas de las paredes. Usando su inmensa velocidad golpeó varias veces al muchacho mientras derramaba lágrimas de sangre.

-¡¿Por qué?! Yo te quería bastardo ¡¿POR QUÉE..?!- Lo qué comenzó siendo un leve murmullo acabó en grito.

Laxur se pudo ajustar al ritmo impuesto por la otra y poco a poco se movía al mismo.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa mujer?-

Paró un par de golpes pero no pudiendo evitar recibir uno en su cara que le rompió el labio.

-**¡ME HAS TRAICIONADO! – **Dijo muy exaltada - **¡TE DA IGUAL UNA CAMARERA QUE OTRA! ¡ME HAS ENGAÑADO!**

Laxur no habló más, sus ojos reflejaban una seguridad y un brillo especial nunca visto. La jaló fuertemente dándole igual el daño que le causarían las garras de la chica, casi la tira de espaldas al suelo de la intensidad y fogosidad con que la besó.

Al principio se resistió al beso, no dejaría que el otro jugara con ella pero al final se entregó a él.

\- ¡Esa faceta demoniaca… Me pones a cien Mira! – Agarró su mano llevándola a cierta zona para que viera que era cierto - ¡¿Cómo te voy a engañar si nadie es tan sexi y se atreve a darme la cara como tú, mujer?! ¡Te amo!-

\- No mientas, estabas con Kinana.-

El Gremio al completo alucinaba ante el espectáculo. Esos dos estaban juntos y nadie lo sabía.

-¿Cuándo?

-Ahora, os he oído-

\- No –

-Mentiroso- Su furia estaba reiniciando.

\- Aquí no, no provoques que no respondo y termino lo que no hemos acabado aún-

La chica le ignoró y fue a atacar cuando vio a la chica que entraba por la puerta.

-¡KINANA!-

\- ¡Ahhh…. ¿Qué ha pasado?!-

\- Entonces tú…- le miró – ¿Pero entonces quien era?

-Ouchhhh… ouchhhhh… - Natsu muy maltratado salió por el agujero de donde había sacado al rubio y viendo al otro golpeado- Mira acaba con él, venga.-

\- No entiendo nada- Se calmó volviendo a la normalidad.

**o…o**

\- ¿Así que fuiste a pedir consejo a Kinana para ver qué hacer y te dijo que dejaras claro todo?-

\- Sí – La besó en el cuello.

\- ¿Y no se te ocurrió que eso era ir a hablar conmigo?-

\- Sólo durante un segundo pero no quería interrupciones así que decidí ir hacia el incordio nº 1, - tomó uno de los mechones de la peliblanca para jugar con él – dejé bien claro que teníamos cosas pendientes y como volviera a meterse por medio… ME LO CARGO. Como quería que se le grabara a fuego en su mente, le demostré que podría pasar, y no veas que bien sienta. Luego llegaste tú, tan sexi, fogosa y sabes el resto.

\- ¿Es cierto que me amas entonces?-

\- Desde que éramos críos- la besó en los labios para hacérselo sentir- ¿y tú?

\- Te quiero desde el día que te vi-

La abrazó muy fuertemente.

\- Mira, quiero ser tu único hobby a partir de ahora, ¿me aceptas?-

-Cariño esto responde a tu pregunta.-

Acarició distintas partes del cuerpo expuesto del otro, volviéndole loco de placer.

\- Mira, usar el take over por favor.-

-Jajaja… como quieras pero… CIERRA LA JODIA BOCA Y PONTE MANOS A LA OBRA LAXUR DREYAR!-

\- Ahhhh… como me pones!-

En una casita a las afueras, dos magos se fundieron en uno, sintiendo el anhelo pasado, el amor presente y la felicidad que vendría.

**o…o**

Wendy tenía mucho trabajo pendiente, demasiados heridos hubo ese día, con Natsu tuvo trabajo extra debido a los golpes del otro dragón. Así se tiró horas en la enfermería donde algunas pasarían la noche en observación.

\- ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Y encima me dice que soy masoquista y por eso me acerco a él? ¿A quién le va que le apaleen más que a él? Snifffff…-

\- Natsu cállate ya-

\- Fogata andante déjanos descansar-

\- Eso alcornoque, ¡cállate!-

-¿Queréis pelea?- Se levantó con la intención y volvió a su camilla de los golpes de los otros - ¡Ay!

"_Sí que es masoquista, pobre tonto" –_Pensó Lucy- _"Y yo le he escogido…"_

\- Bueno chicos pero al menos nos vengamos y conseguimos lo que queríamos. Mira no nos molestará más, tiene otros entretenimientos. ¿Verdad Maestro?-

-MI GREMIOOOO… Buahhhhhh…

**_**OWARI (FIN)_**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Con este capítulo me despido de este two-shot que he hecho con el mayor cariño y respeto hacia la serie. En su día, cuando subí la primera parte, advertí que era muy largo para haberlo subirlo como one-shot, luego cuando fui a subir esta parte, no estaba satisfecha y lo he reformado, intentando respectar el humor pero mejorar la narración y el final. Tras varios cambios por fin os traigo el desenlace que espero disfrutéis y me disculpéis por el retraso.

Cualquier fallo que veáis hacérmelo saber por favor.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS****:**

Agradezco a todos los que os pasáis a leer, ponéis en favoritos, seguís y/o comentáis. Especialmente a estos últimos que con sus reviews me animáis y alegráis. Aunque este sea el final de este fic, me encantaría que me dierais vuestra opinión al respecto.

CONTESTANDO:

· **Diane Redfox**: Gracias, siempre me alegras saber lo que opinas.

· **Hanabi Hyuga01: **Espero que lo de las galletas siga en pie a pesar de mi tardanza (si son de chocolate mejor XD). Pues la pareja era justo esa jajaja… Muchas gracias y perdona el retraso.

· **Guest****: **Es que si no no sería Mira jaja. Gracias.

· **Flor Carmesi: **Ya me dirás. Gracias.


End file.
